


I[s]aac and A[b]raham

by anonk



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonk/pseuds/anonk





	I[s]aac and A[b]raham

"Hey, 2B! Where are you?"

The scanner could have been talking to her even for hours, 2B's thoughts sealed the girl from the outside world like a glass barrier.

They were almost there, yet 9S wanted to engage in a conversation just before their arrival. What an annoyance…

Long miles were behind them, myriad ruined building complexes, dried out lakes and rivers, rust covered, motionless machines. Not counting a lonesome mountain in the far distance, the devastated land was flat, as if most of the hills and curves had also given up on life and let themselves to be taken away by the wind. Said flow of fiery air was closely following them, restlessly sweeping up their footprints, leaving the impression that they had come from nowhere, they are without home, and destined to march for as long as their clocks tick. 

Sand and dust was twisting around them, hive of microscopic razor sharp saws were trying to pierce through their synthetic skin. Unfortunately for the elements, android engineering perfected this aspect of the soldiers' design, had even their joints wrapped in a fine, repellent material. Still, it didn't mean that the two weren't constantly irritated, wishing for the hot blow to stop.

2B had to admit with a cynical, sad smile, that the Commander couldn't have chosen a better place for this task. No scanner nor operator, let alone the always curious and cheerful 6O would observe this vast area of nothingness. There were no activity on the machines' part, so the chance to meet with another group of androids was slim. They were alone, there were no distractions, no way for anyone to interfere, they could be swift and silent.

Although she wished she could honestly laugh.

The only ambient sound which broke the howling was the flapping of 2B's onyx dress, the noise of the ghosts from the forgotten world attempting to tear apart the untouched fabric. 

Because of mannerism or not, knowingly or unknowingly about the revealing, floating skirt, but the fact remains that the boy went before and the girl was after him, even though it was 2B who knew their destination.

All mission data had become unaccessible to 9S before he could familiarize himself with the objective of the task at hand. The scanner had lost communication with the Bunker, thus with the support service and his operator. Maybe the slim bandwidth was only sufficient to keep one connection alive with the command center, or the boy's transmitter received fatal damage in the fight after landing in a way it ended up being undetectable for his self-monitoring applications. What made the case even stranger was the coincidence that his pod was also unable to reach the servers due to unknown reasons. 9S gave up guessing the possible causes after the battle android assured him, she will provide him all the necessary information when the time comes.

Which statement also meant to imply that 2B considered any further talk on their journey needless, yet 9S – either because he didn't notice the hint to keep his thoughts to himself or he simply didn't care – continued on babbling nevertheless.

Even though it didn't struck 2B as a surprise. She knew well this habit of his. Not letting any chance for chatting slip away, holding onto every opportunity to learn more about those who he meets, whilst disregarding their resistance. She knew him too well. The only other android who she could think of with a similar, open heart was 6O. However while 6O was sitting in the safety of the space station, childishly daydreaming about cute animals and pretty flowers, 9S was on the ground, hunting for data, fighting for his life, always at the brink of death.

Although at some rare occasions he wasn't even aware of how closely and inevitably he was to his own demise.

"2B? Is everything all right?"

"Hm? Yes. We are there soon."

"So, my question was, have I told you the story of Isaac and Abraham before?"

2B didn't look up to 9S, nor did she answer. Despite the blindfold, it was still worrisome to get some dirt in her eyes, so she rather didn't face the mercilessly flowing air, nor opened her mouth. Or was it just an excuse? Pretense? Was this gesture yet another way to keep a distance with the boy?

They were soldiers on a duty in the end, weren't they? Whatever they do on the ground or in space, it's work. Every breath of air, every swing of the sword, their unconsciously flowing dreams at night and their consciously twisting thoughts at day – all of their actions has to be in the service of the greater good. It must be. How else could they possibly live a meaningful and purposeful life? Hobbies, hopes, friendships – if they are not beneficial for the big plan, then what's the use of them?

Why couldn't 9S understand this? How come he always insisted on with the small talk, no matter how much 2B tried to seal herself from it – and especially from him? Why did he have to make their job even harder?

"It's an ancient human tale, sort of a fable. I can't recall its source or context, you know, I search and dig through so much documents a day it sometimes makes me dizzy – if not disgusted. No offense, but sometimes I wish I could also be a battle type. The things I find in the archives often creeps me out, and makes me wonder if not knowing all this would be better for me or not. Like the idea behind this story stuck in my head and haunts me to this very day."

Despite the subject matter, 9S was talking in a calm tone with a smile. Not even the dreadful atmosphere of the desolated land, the sad reality that he was cut off from the rest of the world in every way possible had any effect on him.

Or was that really a smile? What if it was the confident grin of those who've just realized something important? 2B couldn't tell, but she didn't intend to think about it any further. Only a few more minutes. That's all what matters.

"There was this guy, called Abraham, and his son was Isaac. They had a regular, ordinary life, like any other's, and as them, Abraham and his family also had a god they worshiped and followed. This god promised lots of wonderful things to Abraham. His tribe will be the biggest, they will live on the best place the planet can offer and so on. He often visited Abraham in the form of a man, had meals with him… On one day he even gifted Abraham with a son despite his follower's old age. In short, this entity was not the usual bronze or golden statue which changed the weather to the needs of your crops, nor a spirit of a shrine who brought you good fortune if you prayed hard enough. However there was a catch: Abraham had to prove his faith."

They arrived. 2B took the lead from that on, switched on the flashlight on her pod, and descended the stairways to the basement of the block of concrete, which once upon a time was called home by many.

The Sun's rays shone weaker with each step they took into the abyss. The walls they hold onto to keep their balance in the darkness became moist. They eventually got used to the sharp, sour smell of mold, but the sight of the black constellations, the formations of decay still remained unpleasant. In the end, the solid material above their heads made even 2B detached from the signal.

They left floor after floor, which made 2B realize the building must have been covered in soil up to the top. Either that, or it sunk ages ago by some tectonic activity beyond her comprehension. 9S surely would knew the answer, but he was so immersed in his own story, she didn't want to interrupt him.

Let him have his fun before it starts, thought 2B, and felt generous afterwards.

"So this god said out of nowhere, that if Abraham really wants to earn all the goods he promised and prove his loyalty in general, then the old folk has to sacrifice the very son who was gifted to him by the god itself. It's absurd, isn't it? A sick joke. How could anyone possibly follow a deity after such a request? Yet the guy didn't even expected any reasoning from the sky person. But wait, it will only get weirder! Like the god gave this very specific instruction to Abraham how it should be done. Not just right there, but he had to took the boy to a determined location, to the top of some mountain. Try to be in his shoes! The guy must have gone nuts by the end of the journey. Seeing his dear son walk beside him, knowing that he has to kill him soon. Isaac even asked at a point what will they sacrifice when they arrive, since they brought no sheep nor fruit or anything, and Abraham simply replied something which meant don't you worry about it."

The voice of 9S had an eerie touch to it, as if something was amiss with the boy. Even though he was behaving the usual way, forcing discussions about subjects which just came to his mind, he never acted this confident while doing so, and the girl couldn't recall any occasion when the scout showed interest in serious, dark themes.

His speech was echoing with their footsteps in the lightless hallways. It was creeping from behind 2B, who couldn't see its source, and hardly grasped its meaning. This bodiless, seemingly senseless monologue surrounded the girl like a haunting, a cold, unnerving cloud of air. She wondered if she was listening to an old recording, left on playing in one of the hollows, once called rooms, a broadcast so old it spoke to her in an unfamiliar, deceased language, and not to 9S' uncanny prophecy, after all.

Then she felt something on her back. Right at the point where her dress revealed a part of her snow white skin in a hearth-like shape an unknown force was applying pressure to a spot on her spine. Could it be a bite of an unfortunate bug, drilling in hopes of blood into the synthetic material? Or was it the burning sensation of a wound which got irritated in the chill of the depths? Maybe her own mind started to play pranks on her, imagining ghosts and other fairy tale creatures lurking after them. She hoped whatever is the cause, it's not the menacing stare of 9S, eager to pierce through her chest as a spear.

"When they arrived to the mountain, Abraham laid down his son, and began the preparations. Not so fast to get over with it as soon as he could, neither so slow to save time for themselves. He did it similarly to any other sacrifice. Just like how the god told him to. And as in the case of any sacrificial lamb, Abraham raised his dagger without hesitation, and struck down to Isaac."

The laughter burst out of the boy as flames leave the center of an explosion. The ancient corridors restlessly repeated every chuckle, willingly delivering it to every corner of the ruined building.

2B stopped. The hall they had reached seemed to fulfill all the requirements from the list.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a fable without a moral. So in the very last second, an angel of the god came and stopped Abraham's hand in midair. He passed the test. This not only meant that he got everything he was promised to, but also gained the ultimate prize, the life of his son. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"9S…"

"However it really makes you think. How much faith did this man have? It's just insane, isn't it? You give up the one thing you dreamed for in all your life, only because you deeply believe that the dude who speaks to you in your dreams is the embodiment of absolute good and truth. Is it even possible? To have a faith deeper than love? The sea of faith – there's a philosopher, Kierkegaard or something, who called this mental state in such way. Man, I wish I could find that essay of his! I wonder if I'll have the time for it. Maybe I would understand the whole reasoning then…"

"9S… We are…" 2B slowly pulled out her sword, preparing to begin the mission.

"But at this moment I can not believe it. How can anyone possibly commit a merciless act like that? What if the god was a false god? Heck, what if he wasn't actually a god, but the guy was simply soaked most of the time and hallucinated the entire thing? Maybe he just hated the kid, and made the full story up so he could back up somehow why he was such a coward when he couldn't do it in the end. I mean… Damn… Why couldn't they leave? Tell the god to go to hell! Who wants some dusty piece of land? Who cares about the so called future of the tribe if you won't even live long enough to witness those precious times? Be glad for your kid, you fool! Live happily while you can, and screw the rest!"

"9S… I'm so sorry…" The shaking from her hand spread to the weapon she couldn't swing yet. 9S also had a small pause after finishing what he wanted to tell.

"So, 2B, my question is remained the same. How many times have I told you the story of Isaac and Abraham before?"

All hesitation vanished from 2B's arm. Her fingers put a firm lock on the blade, her artificial muscles got tightened, her senses became sharp, and the battle android finally began her mission, as she turned her upper body to eliminate the target with a single, quick slice – 9S.

However suddenly every energy and power faded from her movement, and her processing unit received strange, incomprehensible sensor signals. Her limbs felt like they weight a ton, the world became completely red before her eyes, seeing everything in blood, and since something caused a gimbal lock in her gyroscope, 2B fell to the dusty ground as a rag doll without will. Yet the sword kept some of the momentum from the swing and flew across the room without touching the boy, spraying sparkles as it slid on the concrete.

Despite her mental state, 2B somehow managed to think with a clear mind and switched to the alternate plan, calling for her pod.

"Fire!"

But her assistance was just hovering at the same spot, pointing its flashlight to the opposite direction, believing the soldier who he was assigned to was standing next to him intact the whole time.

As she slowly regained her vision, a pair of dirty boots stepped before her face.

"You seriously thought that I wouldn't hack your pod? Oh, 2B, and I thought they just mock the intelligence of battle types without any ground."

The girl gathered her strength, assigned as much computing resources as she could to maneuver her body despite the corrupted incoming data, and attempted to grab 9S. She managed to stand up, with her legs widely spread and bend, but she was unable to straighten her back and raise her head. With swinging arms in the air, 2B was approaching the boy, who easily kicked one of her legs with a simple, condescending laugh. Her cheeks got bruises from the rough floor, and her knees were sending her pain signals relentlessly. With her bottom risen up, 9S could effortlessly push 2B back down with one foot, leaving a red mark on the soft, jiggly flesh. At a point the skirt revealed her rear end, with her thong running in the middle, however this humiliating exposure was the last of her concerns. Finally, seeing her struggles and wasted efforts to fight back, 9S placed his right leg on 2B's head, as if the girl's pillowy skin and rich hair was a doormat, ready to be wiped at.

"It's pointless, really."

Childishly grinning, 9S was slowly swinging his upper body back and forth, applying and releasing weight on 2B's skull. The girl was tirelessly crawling on the ground with both her gloves and boots, without any actual plan or direction.

"Did you honestly believe I wouldn't figure out what your original mission and purpose is, 2B, or better, 2E?"

"Please…"

"Hm? Please what? Does it hurt? I hope so…" His tone became more aggressive and hateful with each passing sentence. "Did the commander really think, after what I have read, I wouldn't prepare for the worst possible punishment? And she didn't consider that I will fight back? However, you know, it's not her, but you who disgusts me the most. Why, 2B, answer me, why do you do this? And how? And how many times have you already? How many me have you slaughtered in the past?"

2B began to cry.

"It was the order…"

9S tightened his fist in anger

"When I found those files and put the pieces together, I knew right there that I'm dead. I could also pretty quickly realize this won't be the first occasion. I don't want to sound smug, but it's the truth, the numero 9 type scanner model, who is me, is just too good of a detective. I'm vital to gather information, up to the point where they dare to take the risk that I will eventually learn all of YoRHa's dirty little secrets. I guess you can find out what your role is in these unfortunate turns of events. Damn, I'm sure the new me is already happily running around the station, eagerly waiting for his first assignment. However it took quite some deducting even for me to fully understand what's between us. I'm not just a nagging little brat to you, am I? Who requires babysitting, or hands you support. No… It's actually not the formality which bothers you when I call you ma'am. Moreover you would gladly call me Nines, like I asked you, but you are just… You had to have feelings for me, am I right? And now you are swinging between your emotions and rationality. Because you are a coward."

The scanner released 2B's head from the lock of his boot and the ground, in order to deliver a kick to her side. The girl spit, but she couldn't make out the color of her saliva which left a salty taste in her mouth.

"You say it was an order? What kind of order could possibly overwrite friendship? Or was I not your friend? Did I mean nothing to you?"

Friends? 2B wished she could smile at the idea. The boy surely was just scratching the surface. Watching the stars, fishing together whilst waiting for the flight units to arrive after a mission well completed, uncertainly about if they should say anything or not – those were fond memories, chances for happiness. What about the nights the boy tried to teach her card games, but she failed to find the appeal of them? She'll never forget the blush on 9S' face when she lost and had to take off her blindfold. Or when they tamed a deer and the boy was genuinely smiling as it feasted the bait from his hand. The gentle breeze playing with his hair whilst he tried to convince the battle android to feed it, too. The idea that it would be fun and wonderful to take care of someone together, as ancient humans did. The list goes on… 9S, always starting anew, probably didn't have a clue about their closest moments, the days when she was brave enough to get hurt. How many times did she hear the story? Enough to lose even her nerve to look 9S in the eye.

Yet, these weren't the thoughts which got translated into words.

"We can not question every order we get, 9S. There's a war we have to win. We have to protect humanity. This is what we were made for to begin with. This is our purpose."

"So if they say we have to cut each other's head off, we are obliged to do it? Without a second thought? Are we supposed to simply believe that there has to be a bigger plan in motion which we can not comprehend?" 

His laughter was weaker and rather sad. He looked at 2B with disgust.

"They really didn't tell you why you have to kill me, did they?"

2B's tears kept on flowing, soaking her blindfold, however her voice stayed monotone, as if she was reading lines which she had seen countless occasions before.

"This is our purpose… Our fate… To protect mankind…"

"You are following false gods, 2B…"

"But what else we have? Life was kind enough to give you a reason, something to live for, and you want to throw it away?"

9S knelt down to 2B, hold her face in his hands, tenderly fondling her cheeks with his fingers.

"We have each other, 2B. We could have. We could be living for the simple joy of finding safety and home in other's company."

"But… I'm doing it for us. I want this war to end as soon as possible…"

"No matter the cost?"

"I want this to end, so we can…"

"Is it what you tell yourself when you go to sleep? Is this what keeps you away from nightmares and guilt? Have it ever occurred to you that you are just making a fool of yourself? That it's all just pointless self torture?"

The girl couldn't find anything for her defense. After witnessing 9S die countless occasions, either by a faulty in the mission execution plan or by her own hands, 2B didn't have much left, other than purely believing in the success and righteousnesses of project YoRHa, the will of mankind. If there's no reason and validity behind them, behind their actions and words, then that would ultimately make everything she had to do and suffer through meaningless. Is it really that bad that she wanted to hold onto something? Anything which gave her the slightest motivation to wake up? A handle which she could grab before she falls to insanity?

She just wanted it to end.

What exactly? The machines? The war? The mission? Her seemingly endless struggle with 9S? Watching all the opportunities to do what her heart really desired slip away day after day?

Her life. This existence.

Just get it over with already.

Truly.

As if 9S saw through her, for the shallow, spineless creature she were, the boy slapped her mercilessly. Her cheek turned red, burning her like the Sun in the desert. I deserved it, she thought.

"You are weak and pathetic, 2B. I won't buy this attitude of yours. Fighting for mankind? Pleasing them as they wish? I always thought you are more than that. Sure, we are soldiers, but there have to be limits."

9S stood up. He looked over the defenseless, trembling body. The ruined cloth pieces, the scarred skin, the inviting curves of the synthetic flesh – he couldn't help it, but he still found the beauty in her. Like a crushed snowdrop.

"But if you truly insist playing this way, then I don't want to ruin your fun. I have seen your gods, it is only fair if I show you mines."

Whilst he was talking, 9S unzipped his pants to reveal a well erect member, rich in lively veins, with a glimmering drop of juice at the tip, ready to fall.

"The first one is called desire, pleasure. She was always whispering in my ears. Look at her, 9S, she tells me, look at her leg! Don't you want to kiss it? Lick it from her boots up to her loins? Do you see that hair? Those sad eyes when she takes off the blindfold? Don't you want to run through her cream colored locks with your fingers whilst staring into those sparkling gems? How could you possibly resist to take a good bite from her ass when she's taking the stairs before you? How come you never use her glorious breasts, shining like the full Moon, as heavenly pillows? Well, fear no more, because this zealous girl, 2B herself, finally gave me the inspiration I needed to follow the voices in my head."

2B didn't know how to respond, although she didn't have the opportunity to do so. Her hands and legs were not in her control anymore. Similarly when the automatic pilot maneuvered the flight unit, and she couldn't do anything but watch and wait patiently, the battle android felt vulnerable and defenseless, fully relied on someone else's good will – if he had any.

The girl turned to her back and spread her legs without giving the order to her body to position itself in such way. Her lips were shaking, but nothing came out from her throat, not a cry for mercy, nor the words of remorse. She closed her eyes under the blindfold, preparing for the worst to come.

"Kiss it," said 9S in a strangely calm and cheerful way, as he put the edge of his sword to 2B's mouth. "Kiss it and ask it to be gentle to you." The girl carefully touched the sharp blade with her lips, in worry that it will cut her. The sweet smell of metal numbed her brain for a second as it tickled her senses. "Don't make me ask you again."

As it turned out, the gracious scanner left some functions in her possession, like her verbal communication center, so only enough skills to make the situation more interesting to him, whilst he could stay in total domination over the girl.

"P-please…"

"I'm afraid, 2B, that the good old Cruel Oath couldn't catch what you've said. Would you be so kind and repeat it, please, a little bit louder this time?"

"Please, be gentle to me," wept 2B.

"Good girl."

The cold tip of the sword slowly journeyed down 2B's chin, throat, then stepped up to her dress without damaging the fabric any further. She felt it between her breasts, on her navel, then when it stopped at the mound which she had no power to protect. She heard the prim tapping of 9S' boots as they stepped between her legs. Even with eyes shut 2B could sense that the boy's pod adjusted its position to hover beside 9S' shoulder, showering 2B in sharp light, as if she was laying on an operating table, or was about to confess everything, revealing every secret of her body.

The cruel sword marched down between her lips, down to her cheeks, fondling the two hollows of her lower area. She wanted to cross her legs, she wished she could grab her skirt and tuck it between them, raise a wall, a dam. All she could do against the scanner's tyranny was to release drops of sweat, marbles of fear over her skin. The only thought which gave her a slim ray of hope was that she won't remember any of this if her body gets corrupted throughout the "mission."

The sword ventured under the thong leotard, meeting with her skin once again, as 9S on the other side childishly chuckled.

Just make it quick, please, begged 2B in her head, whilst the boy kept on straining the string which meant to protect her intimacy. It hurt as the white textile notched in her buttocks, but this was the last thing which bothered her.

Then the blade cut the fabric, exposing the area she didn't know meant this much to her before. 6O had to be right, she is a girl, after all.

To be honest to herself, she shyly had to admit that she imagined this scenario earlier on. Fully showing herself to 9S, let him play with her as he pleases, making him happy the only way a woman can.

But not like this. Not in the moldy cellar of an ancient building, in a tomb, and especially not against her will, humiliated, objectified.

"What's the matter, my little executor? You are in a half lit room, the pods quite serve like candles, you don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us, so we are almost on a date. It's quite romantic, actually, if you think about it. Hm. I believe I deserve a thank you for this, don't I?"

9S raised his hand to his ear and tilted his head with a grin on his face. He made the sword dance on the ground as he hold it as a walking stick.

"Thanks…"

"'Thanks'? Oh, my poor 2B. I guess they programmed no manners into you. But I'm very patient. You see, I played this small film in my head over and over again a thousand times. I'm sorry, it's just how boys work. So the point is, I learned to be patient, and I'm willing to teach you the lesson you missed. Now, say after me, 'Thank you very much. I'm such a lucky girl.'"

He pointed the blade at 2B, as a conductor signals an instrument to start the solo.

The girl swallowed some saliva to wet her throat.

"Thank you very much…"

"Yes?"

"I'm such a… lucky little girl…"

"Well look at you! You could even add some of your own ideas to it! Was it really that hard? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess not. I mean, you are the one who cold heartedly, without a second thought eliminated your friend over and over and over again. I assume it is no difficulty to you to follow orders, no matter how despicable they are. Am I right?"

2B was heavily sobbing. The boy slowly made her believe that she is actually the bad guy in this story, and not just the victim of the events which she had no control over.

"Lesson number two, 2B," hissed 9S as he placed one boot on 2B's belly. "A good 'little' girl has to answer the questions she gets. So? I'm all ears. Am I right?"

"No, you are not…"

"Excuse me?"

The pressure under her chest was unbearable. She was coughing, but nothing came out.

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I meant that your orders are… all right…"

9S laughed, threw away the weapon, and knelt down to 2B's torn clothing.

"I'm happy to hear that, I truly am."

The boy, removing the rough gloves, reached down to 2B's lips and opened them, revealing her little marble of joy and the entrance to her most sacred sanctuary. Her face was red again from embarrassment, and she was struggling to move even though she knew it was no use. When the boy forced his finger inside her, she felt as if he lit her on fire. 2B was stale from fear, thus with each passing millimeter she thought 9S is ripping off tiny bits from her.

9S, on the other hand, had a smile like someone who finally got the present he always dreamed of.

"Hm… I believe I could hack the part of your system which is responsible for the fluid distribution in your body, so you could be more wet here, but what would be the fun in that? Am I right?"

This time the question was rather rhetorical as 9S was already squeezing in the next finger. 2B was at the brink of shouting from anguish. She felt as if her body was about to be teared apart. Yet her assumption that it couldn't get any worse was proved to be false. 9S suddenly pulled out his fingers in a swift, thus extremely painful manner, making 2B think that he's going to rip her insides out, since even if she was dry in a sense that she was not properly prepared for an intercourse, 2B was moist just enough to stick to the skin of 9S. 2B was crushing her teeth, with her eyes wide open, her neck bending backwards.

Was she deserving this? Was this really a punishment or just the side effect of 9S' meltdown? Did she deserve any of it?

2B wished the boy would be on her side in this argument. Just survive this. The madness of war, no matter what comes, just wait it out. After all, they, far up in the skies, must know what's the best, right? On the other hand, she wanted to get punished. She wanted it to hurt badly, just like in her mind, in her heart, she was eager to experience the embodiment of her mental struggle – along with 9S' wrath and vengeance.

Yes, 9S was right. This is who she truly was. A puppet. Whoever gets her has the right to bend her as he pleases. Let it be YoRHa or her friend. She had given up on her own will long ago anyway. The things she really hold dear were out of her reach, her own fears and self doubt tangled her hands. She was always going with the flow. She had no character, nor substance. She was a doll, waiting to be played with.

Strangely, 2B felt a sort of happiness.

Finally, 9S broke his chains, earned his liberty, thus became ready to take care of her. It was good to see at last 9S with such confidence in his actions. He wasn't waiting for some magical future event to unfold anymore to earn what he desires. It was nice to know that what he wanted was she herself.

A real man.

Then again, much like the waves of the ocean, the voice of reason and cold rationality reached her thoughts. She was a soldier. They were designed with a purpose. Sadly, emotions can not be truly eliminated, but at least they have the opportunity to enjoy them in their free time if they would like to. However it was no free time now. She couldn't let herself be violated. She had to protect the integrity of the mission. 9S, in his current state, was a threat to mankind. He had to be killed.

However 2B didn't have the chance to figure out a plan to do so, nor to even settle how she really felt and thought.

"What a fool I am! I almost ruined this little plaything of yours. This fellow right here should have the real honor to loosen up that place."

Here it comes. The big moment. Every girl’s dream, when they let their loved one as close to themselves as physically possible, thought 2B – even though her cynicism did not ease her fear. She heard that it’s not pleasant to begin with at the first time, and she couldn’t even grasp how awful will it be if 9S gets more carried away by his anger. She wished she could move her fingers to hold onto something, or have a sheet of blanket, a mouth gag or anything to bite into.

Yet something unexpected happened instead.

She felt a gentle, outright kind and warm kiss on her lips. However it was not only a fatherly kiss to heal her wounds, but rather an attempt to make her feel good, despite the circumstances.

9S' tongue greeted her like a gentleman, firstly taking small licks, and mostly just oozing saliva on her. The thick fluid covered her button of joy, then flowed down to the two sensitive holes, making them moist, calming down the irritation of her skin. After a while, when he saw 2B is ready, he increased the pace, tasting her with bigger and bigger surface of his tongue, pleasuring her with growing number of taste buds. Although the scanner could just make her spread her legs even more, the boy fondled her thighs then pushed them by his own hands. 2B's heels left the ground, her knees almost touching her bosom.

The girl was confused as ever. She didn't want to like it, but the boy sure knew what he was doing, and she couldn't help herself and began to moan. Maybe he meant "fun" in a different way? He rather not adjusted her settings, just to prove her that he can make her happy on his own? Then why did he tortured her earlier? Both her body and mind? The most plausible explanation seemed to be that 9S wanted to show he's in absolute charge. He decides and dictates how and when she experiences happiness or pain. He tells 2B when she should fear or be glad. 2B had to realize, even without hacking 9S had total control over her emotions.

Was that true? Only over her emotions? As the climax was approaching, her chest started to move up and down rapidly, her back bent backwards, and she pushed 9S' head against her mound with her own arms. How was this possible? She didn't sense any interference in her motion systems this time, yet it felt as her body was still acting on its own, as 9S wished to.

This idea scared her a little bit more than having a parasite among her functions. If she had her control back, why wasn't she reaching for the sword and cut his head off? She was ashamed of herself, but it turned out to be that she had also become a worshiper of 9S' god.

Thy will be done…

However 9S showed her, once again, that he's more clever than she thought. Namely: he stopped. With a smug smile on his face, he raised his head. 2B's and his body fluids got mixed around his mouth, the liquid was dripping down to the girls tummy. He kept on holding her legs firmly. 9S was a happy boy having a pause in his favorite meal.

2B unconsciously was still rocking her bottom half, hoping to find something she can grind on, earn the sweet release she deserved.

"You know, 2B," started 9S as he pressed the tip of his shaft against 2B's throbbing cherry. He was sliding the member up and down, from 2B's tight entrance to the precious marble, as if he couldn't decide yet how he pleased to continue. 2B barely could take it anymore, tried to reach down with her hand to finish the job, but 9S reminded her with another slap who calls the shots. "What do we say when we interrupt somebody?"

"I'm sorry…" whispered 2B, honestly admitting this time that the punishment was well deserved.

When she calmed down, 9S went on.

"I was thinking, laying in my bed, restlessly trying to get some sleep. What could be between us? Was it love? You never said a word after my resets or memory losses, and I always believed that this was a sign from you that we are soldiers, the duty was done, move on. However sometimes the operators are talking about weird things, you know, they are quite gossipy. Like how I saved your life 'again', or how we were waiting for the final explosion in each other's arms. There has to be something into it, right? I can't tell. I just know that it feels good to be alongside you. I even pictured that one of our earlier iterations find a way to escape from YoRHa, and now they are roaming the Earth, hand in hand, peacefully. It's just a nice thought. It warms my heart. I mean, sometimes even you can lose your memory, so it could be a possibility. Sometimes I think the reason why we really struggle with each other is that we made some sort of promise to each other, that we'll wait till the final days, when we can be free. Maybe this meant so much to us that beyond any logic or reason we still feel it inside of ourselves, despite the countless wipes. And thus we keep on carrying this cruel oath, making each day pure suffering until the fall comes. So, 2B, maybe I am wrong. Maybe you are not as zealous as I thought, and just hate this whole thing as I do, I just simply can not be sure. Yet it is also possible that this is the first time you are assigned to kill me. Hell, maybe there was nothing between us, but perhaps will be. The thing what I want to say, 2B, is this. I'm tired of justifying our actions. At this moment, for the 9S who I am now, it hurts a lot that you wanted to kill me. I know I will never return to the Bunker, so with that, I might just do what I always wanted ever since I woke you up the first day in your room: I'm going to fuck you, 2B."

2B had no time to think or react. 9S grabbed her waist, and turned her to lay on her stomach, her breasts pressed against the rough floor. He hold her hips firmly as she was kneeling before him, offering her bottom to him.

The penetration itself, was painful indeed, but as he made his way in, spreading his saliva around with his member, she started to loosen up. However she was still so tight as if she was stroking his shaft with her hands. 2B couldn't decide if this was the first time only with this body, or was she saving herself for him all her life?

The sound of her rare end humping with 9S' abdomen was echoing through the halls, with her occasional screaming and constant moaning playing to the rhythm.

Despite the cold air, she felt extreme heat. Her tongue was hanging out, her saliva was dripping to the floor. Being in absolute delirium from her earlier orgasm denial, she sighed "thank you" without asking when 9S slammed her cheeks, making them joyfully jiggling around his erection.

9S was surely waiting for this moment to come. 2B could feel the trembling veins on the spear with the size of at least four-five fingers. She sensed the well swollen scrotum, ready to load all his juice into her.

"Damn, 2B, you are better than I've imagined. Since androids can not reproduce this way, we are going to mate like animals until our bodies fall apart after YoRHa is done. We are going to try out every dirty position you can come up with, every wicked fetish mankind has ever invented. Do you like the idea?"

Then 9S released her hips, leaned before and hold her breasts tightly instead. None of them bothered to let them be free from under the dress, as both of them was near to their limits. While 9S was squeezing her squishy apples of beauty, 2B reached down with one hand to play with herself, to finish what 9S didn't. As the pleasure from her hollow, being full with 9S' joystick, added together with the fast tickling and pressing of her button, it didn't took long for her to reach the long wished climax. Especially since she imagined that it was not her hand, but another 9S model pleasing her with his tongue with the other 9S still behind her. Not to mention how amazing would it be to revive a third one which would teach her manners at her mouth.

The boy was giggling proudly. He leaned forward even more, completely laying on 2B's back, lowering her pelvis to touch the ground, legs closed. He was licking her neck, then behind her ears, only to finally end up furiously kissing the girl whilst he kept on pounding her restlessly. Their slippery, elastic tongues met, happily dancing together. 2B reached back with one hand and hold 9S' waist to help him move. She, too, was somehow proud of the scanner. He could still go on, despite the fact that she was about to come once again. As she speculated, the first one was rather the result of her clitoris finally getting a release, while this one will be the effect of the dear boy's tireless stabbing.

Quite illogically, her body released a huge wave of pleasure fluid right at the moment she reached ecstasy, soaking a part of her skirt. She was so exhausted she couldn't hold onto 9S' lips anymore, and collapsed on the ground. It even started to hurt a little, since the walls of her inside become used up, and wished for some rest.

9S noticed that the tone of her moans changed, and stopped with the thrusting.

Even if it was good to have a little peace, 2B felt guilty. Although she didn't dream it this way, she still wanted 9S to be in the heavens like she did. Especially since it was him who started the whole thing. She wondered, maybe she's not that desirable and pretty, after all. She thought she's worthless. She couldn't please the boy she hold dear, couldn't give him what he deserved in his final moments.

She found this dispute funny. Despite the fact that the scanner was pointing a sword at her not so long ago, now she was at the brink of tears because she was unable to make him happy.

However 9S did not have a chance to take the matters into his own hands, and shoot his load on 2B's back, because the girl got up to all fours, turned around and without any hesitation or foreplay, she allowed as much of his member as she possibly could into her mouth. She had to redeem herself somehow. She had to prove that she is a good little girl.

The boy was smiling. He felt satisfaction over his job. He reprogrammed 2B well. After untying her and his blindfold, he pet her head as they were staring into each other's ocean blue eyes.

The tip of his staff was pressed against 2B's throat, but didn't enter it. Maybe she could have taken it all the way in, until her nose reaches his stomach, but 9S didn't see the need for that. The girl did a pretty fine job with the twisting of her tongue. Her moaning vibrated through his member, her thick, warm saliva felt like a curing balm, and the sight of her hearth-shaped bottom, swinging back and forth, made it quite a pleasurable experience – to say the least. Not to mention seeing the affection and obedience in her eyes.

9S leaned over 2B's head as he came into her mouth, while his heavy breathing turned into a long moan. 2B was cuffing, her cheeks puffed up from his juice, but she was waiting patiently as 9S did his final strokes. She didn't want to swallow, because she didn't know how her insides would react to such liquid, but she rolled out her tongue and kept eye contact with the boy as she showed 9S his mark on her. Like from a fountain, the white foam drooled down her chin, dripping into a small pool on the concrete.

After they cleaned up, 9S sat down with 2B's head resting in his lap. He fondled her hair, her shoulder, played around on her neck.

"Well, to be honest, sometimes I wish androids could have children. It would be fun to raise a little you, 2B."

"We can always adopt 6O, if you really insist. That girl wouldn't survive outside of the Bunker for a minute."

Having a careless talk made them forget about the clock on 2B's mission which was mercilessly ticking. Soon it was time for her to make up her mind.

"Do you know why I didn't kill you?"

"I thought because you wanted me. Or at least wanted me to go out the hard way."

"Battle androids are truly silly creatures," he laughed and kissed 2B on the forehead. "No. As I was saying, I wanted to show you the god I'm following. A true one, actually, worthy of worshiping. Namely: love."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I guess I've fallen for you, after all. And I think doing everything for the ones we love is the only thing what really matters in life. It's what we only have. Not some sky castle, Moon people or big destiny. Just accepting and enjoying each other. I'm sorry I hurt you and scared you, though. But I wanted to show you that there are other things worth living for other than YoRHa."

"That thing you've mentioned. The wondering couple. Couldn't we just stay here until…"

"No, 2B."

"But I thought you…"

"No. You have to get back. With your memories intact. You have to promise me this. I'll stay here and end myself when I'm ready."

"But why?"

"Because I want you to suffer. I want you to reach the edge of your emotions, your capabilities. I want to give you strength with this. Either to fight harder for those glorious days to come, or to finally lose faith in YoRHa and mankind and destroy them all, setting truly free all of us."

"But you've just said you love me. Why do you want me to go through all of this?"

"Because I want a real happy ending, 2B, not a bunch of escape attempts. And we can only be together if we descend down to the deepest levels of hell, when we go so far to end this nightmare, to fulfill our love, that we are even ready to kill each other. We have to believe, that in the final moment, or maybe after that, when the world falls around us, when our pools of blood starts to dry beneath us, we will finally be set free and we will be rewarded with the real life we deserve. Maybe we haven't made the ultimate sacrifice yet? But until then, I guess, we have to fill oceans with our tears."

"But why? I just don't understand. Why were we designed in such a way? There has to be a reason, right? And wouldn't it be easier if we would just prohibit these emotions? Just fight blindly as the humans wish? At least that would make sense."

"2B, love, well, at least some love wasn't meant to be easy. But those are the sweetest when achieved. We will have to die, after all, but we have to decide what we want to sacrifice our lives for."

*

"Oh, good morning, ma'am!"

"How many, tell me, how many times do I have to see this before it's over?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch that. Your voice has to be calibrated. I have to tell you, I was waiting for you all day. They told me I'll be assigned to you, and I'll have to patch you up after some pretty serious fight. Is that true? Were you taking down a renegade android? Oh, excuse me, your voice. Try it now."

"9S…"

"Yes, ma'am? Is there anything you wish?"

2B wanted to smile. She actually was wishing for a lot of things. For him to take control again, for this madness to end, just to name a few. She imagined how funny would it be to ask him if he really desires him right now.

"Never mind."

"I see then. You seem to be fine now. You must have had one hell of a day. I leave you to rest. Glory to mankind!"

"Glory… to mankind…"

Or to love?


End file.
